<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the red and the white by havisham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040925">the red and the white</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham'>havisham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Loneliness, Masturbation, Multi, Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard’s loneliness claims its first victim: his dignity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard (Castlevania) - Solo, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the red and the white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, Alucard did not need to sleep.</p><p> In fact, he wondered if he did decide to sleep, he would do so for a hundred years or more. The castle could not be left alone for so long. He shuddered to think of what would happen to books and instruments of science, and also his vulnerable self, if left alone to the mercies of the time and weather, and also bold adventurers.<br/>
So he did not sleep. </p><p>He worked instead. His garden was looking wonderful. He ate well from the stream that flowed past the castle. The wine cellar — adequate.<br/>
</p><p>He also masturbated constantly.</p><p>Mostly to the puppets of Trevor and Sypha. He hadn’t meant to do it, hadn’t meant to start. But sometimes it wasn’t enough to make conservations between the three of them. In the evenings, his body would grow heated as he finished the wine. Instead of puppet Trevor’s button eyes, he would imagine the real Trevor’s blue ones — and then, Alucard’s scrutiny would go lower.</p><p>For such a stupid man, Trevor Belmont was still glorious, wonderful and stimulating — masturbation fodder.</p><p> Alucard thought he could wile away many hours contemplating the strength of his back, the sharp angles of his groin, his cock …</p><p>He felt much more guilty about his fantasies about Sypha — she was a friend, after all. But he did it anyway.</p>

<p>
His parents, if they were still alive, would perhaps point out that Alucard was still quite a young man. As such, it was natural — scientific proven, even — that he would feel such impulses. He understood that. He knew it. He accepted it.</p><p>And yet, his guilt persisted. Alucard hoped, with absolute sincerity, that if and when he would see Trevor and Sypha again, he would be able to look them in the eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all I’m watching series three of Castlevania and ... the puppets, man. The puppets. Would a depressed person make THIS???</p><p>(Yes.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>